A Deadly Love Story
by RinstheDemon713
Summary: Fay Kross, Also known by the name of Flaky, lives with her best friend/Partner, Lee Theif, Also known as Lifty. When she was little her mother and father died, leaving her to live with her father's co-worker, Lawliet, As she grows up she is tought how to kill people, she leaves the group known as The Assassin Corporation when her crush, Filip Orso, passes away. FlippyXFlakyXShifty
1. Chapter 1

"When do you want us to go, my lady..." said a young boy around the age of 18. Their in front of him stood a short figure of a women in a cloak.  
>"Just wait, Lifty, our target is almost close by..." The young women said, in how high her voice was she was probably around the age of 13 or 14.<br>"Yes, My Lady..." Lifty said. The young women and young man stood their on top of a building waiting for their target to walk out of the bar.  
>"I will give you a signal, When you see me move my hands in a line across my neck, that's when you go, got that." The young women said.<br>"Got that, My Lady..." The young women jumped between the two building onto the bar, waiting for their next victom to walk out and be killed. Then all of a sudden a man with Blue hair walked out, by his looks he was around the age of 23. Then The young Lady gave the signal to Lifty and they both jumped down from the buildings they stood on.  
>"Get ready to go down, Mr. Hero..." The young women spoke softly.<br>"Huh, Oh children shouldn't be out now, Kiddo, are you looking for your mother? Do you want me to help you find her?" The Man with blue hair asked.  
>"Don't understemate her, Sam..." Lifty said.<br>"Wait I know that voice..." The man turned around to look at Lifty. "Lee..."  
>"I don't go by that name anymore, Sam, I go by the name of Lifty..." Sam's eyes widened. "Got a death wish, It has got to be Splendid to hear it..."<br>"What are you talking abou-" Then The young women stabbed Sam in the back of the head with her knife.  
>"Goodbye, Silent Rose..." The young women took down her hood of the cloak, "Goodbye, Splendid..." Red hair that dropped down to her waist covered in dandruff blew in the moon light.<br>Splendid could not speak of one simple word as the life lift out of his eyes, and the young women dropped a red rose on Splendid.

**The Next Day...**

"My Lady, It's time to get up.." Lifty said and opened the certains. The young lady groaned and turned away from the light. "What such beauty the light is..."  
>"It is also so deadly..." The young women said, "The light can do so much harm..."<br>"My Lady, You are over exaggerating, The light can never be har-"  
>"Lifty, Do you remember what happened to Shifty?"<br>"Y-Yes, My Lady, I guess you can be right..." Lifty sighed at the though of his brother, "The Maid will be in to give you breakfast and your clothes for today."  
>"Thank you, Lifty..." The young lady said and sat up. "Looks like I need to buy some more Roses..." The young lady said looking at the roses.<br>"I shall go to the store later to buy you some more, My Lady..."  
>"Yes, Thank you, Lifty... Please turn the television on, local news, please..." The young lady said looking at her television.<br>"Yes, My Lady..." Lifty turned the Television on to the local news, The head covered _"Young Sam Hero found dead" _  
>"That's good thank you, Lifty you shall leave now..."<br>"Yes, My Lady..." Lifty walked out and The young lady watched the local news.  
><em>"It was just reported that their was a young male that was killed early in the morning last night, The man we found out was Sam Hero, everyone's local superhero, The only clue to who his killer was is that the police had found a red rose, no thorns..."<br>_A smile appeared on The young womens lips, she had killed another person and they still haven't noticed that they both had roses without thorns.  
>"My Lady, A man wishes to speak with you..." Lifty said, The young women looked over at Lifty.<br>"Who wishes to speak with me?"  
>"Um... You're finacee..."<br>"Ugh, what does he want..."  
>"Maybe to have a loving wife, Madame Kross..." a man with red hair walked in, this man was around the age of 17.<br>"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a good Fiancee, Sir Villian!" The young girl yelled.  
>The young man with red hair slapped The young women across the face. "Don't ever speak to me that way! I am your Fiancee! You should treat me with respect!"<br>"Splendont, I am a killer! I kill for fun, for hate, for love, for jealousy! I dont know the word respect! I'd watch your mouth, Darling!"  
>"I wont go down as easily as my brother, Darling, I am far to stronger! and a far better assassin than you!"<br>"I am not an assassin, Darling, I am not hired to kill people, I kill who I want!"  
>"Shut up, Women! You're lucky I haven't told any of the cops about this! Now do your part in being a wife and listen to your husband, Stupid Women!" Splendont slapped the young lady even harder. Splendont then walked away.<br>"I am so sorry, My Lady..." Lifty said and helped her up.  
>"Thank you, Lifty..." The young lady smiled up at him.<br>"We're going to kill later tonight aren't we..."  
>"Yes, Lifty, Yes their seems to be a pest in our way, we must get ride of it..."<p>

**Later that Night...**

"My Lady, Is this a good idea?" Lifty asked.  
>"Yes, Lifty it is..." Lifty sighed and looked at the young lady, "Did you bring a rose?"<br>"Never forgot, My Lady..."  
>"Good, Lifty..." The young lady stood on top of a building in her cloak waiting for her fiancee to walk out of the restuarant.<br>"I shall wait for the signal again..."  
>"Good, Lifty..." The young Lady jumped onto the roof of the restuartants building, waiting and waiting they stood their until finally.<br>"Man! I might as well just go to My Fiancees house and kill her! I am only marrying her for her money!" Splendont yelled and laughed as he walked out of the restuarant.  
>They waiting until Splendont was far away from the restuarant. The young lady gave the signal and both of them jumped off the building they stood upon. The young lady landed in front of Splendont as for Lifty landed behind him.<br>"Good Evening, Darling..." The young lady stood their as Splendont smiled.  
>"Oh well hello, Darling..." Splendont smiled and kissed the young lady, and for suprise the young lady kissed back.<br>"Oh, Splendont, Remember what I said back their about how I will never love you..."  
>"Yes, You didn't mean it I know, Darl-" Then Splendont stopped talking and started to cough as if he was chocking on something.<br>"Oh, Darling, don't be foolish of course I meant it... Who would love you..." The young lady smiled as she watched Splendont die right in front of her eyes.  
>"D-Dar-ar-ling, Wh-What di-did you d-do?"<br>"I shoved poison down your throught, Darling, Why ain't I dying? I ain't a normal person, Hunny..."  
>"W-Why?"<br>"Like I said, If I were you I would have watched what I said, but you ignored that and look what you made me do, I would have made your death quick and painless, next time listen to me, Darling, it might just save your life..." Then The young lady dropped a rose on Splendont. "Goodbye, Silent Rose..." The young lady smiled.. "Goodbye, Darling, Next time watch your mouth.." Then Splendont died, The young lady was single.  
>"Nice show!" Someone yelled and appeared from behind some bushed. "Good Show, Miss Kross..." The young man smiled and shark like teeth shown. "Or should I say Flaky..." Flaky's eyes widened and looked towards the man, his eyes glown neon green and had green hair, he was around the age of 21...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice show!" Someone yelled and appeared from behind some bushed. "Good Show, Miss Kross..." The young man smiled and shark like teeth shown. "Or should I say Flaky..." Flaky's eyes widened and looked towards the man, his eyes glown neon green and had green hair, he was around the age of 21...

"Oh, do you not remember me, Miss Kross?" The man said, The Young Lady also known by the name of Flaky stood their wide eyed. "I'm afraid not, what such a disapointment." One thing stood out from this appearence, was he wore an eyepatch that covered half his face. "And I thought you were my best friend, I guess everything is in the past now." The Man sighed.  
>Flaky couldn't hold it any longer she ran over to the man wrapped her arms around him and held him. "How can I ever forget you, Fliqpy! You were my partner! You were my Best Friend! Both you and Flippy!" She cried.<br>Fliqpy held her back, "I know, looks like you finally got ride of him, huh..." They both looked over at the dead corpes in the middle of the alley.  
>"Yeah, He should watch his mouth more often, no one speaks to me that way..." She sighed.<br>"Yeah, You killed our boss just for calling you a dumb child..."  
>"That's true..."<br>"My Lady, We should go back to the house before we are caught."  
>Flaky looked toward Lifty. "I guess we do, Fliqpy, If you don't have a place to stay you may come to our mansion and stay a night..."<br>"I'd love too, thank you, Miss. Kross..." Fliqpy bent down and placed a feather kiss on top of Flaky's left hand...

The Next Day...

"My Lady, It's time to wake up..." Lifty opened up the curtains and again Flaky rolled over and groaned, pulling the covers over her face. "And theirs no light out today..." Lifty said shocked.  
>Flaky sat up and looked out the window, seeing the rain. "I-It's raining..."<br>"Yes, My Lady, Do you like the rain?"  
>"Yeah, It makes everything in this room, brighten just like the moonlight..."<br>"My Lady..."  
>"Yes, Lifty..."<br>"How do you know, Mr. Orso?"  
>"Long ago, Before I met you or Shifty, Fliqpy had a spilt personality disorder, the real person who owned that bady was name Philip, his code name was Flippy, He died on a mission that I never knew about, Fliqpy comes back to the base, half dead, He had stab and bullet shots in his chest, he almost lost his eye but all that happened was he became blind in his right eye..."<br>"Oh my..."  
>"Then he went missing for 7 years..."<br>"Wait, you were a criminal when you were 7, My Lady..."  
>Flaky giggled, "Yes, Lifty, In where we worked, I was always called out for missions and stuff like that, I was in a higher rank than Fliqpy and Flippy was, I don't know what made him think he could do a mission on his own?"<br>"He wanted to prove to you, that he was stronger, that he could do stuff on his own..." Everyone looked over at Fliqpy who stood that the door way.  
>"Why? He knew that I knew he was stronger..."<br>"No, Flaky, he wanted to get stronger so he can protect you..."  
>"Why? He knows I can protect myself..."<br>"He-no we were in love with you... But that's all in the past, I fell out of love and Flippy fell out of heaven..."  
>"Should have known, you two were always by my side, oh, this is Lifty, he's my "butler" or more like my new partner..." Lifty's face lit up when Flaky said "or more like my new partner..."<br>"Is he as good as we are?"  
>"Attitude, He respects me, Stronger, Not as much stronger than you are..." Fliqpy smiled.<br>"Oh... Well then..." Lifty said and walked away.  
>Fliqpy and Flaky laughed. "So what have you been doing all these years?" Flaky said.<br>'Me? Oh well, I have been working down in the east as 'The One-Eyed Assassin.'" Fliqpy smiled. "What about you, Miss Kross?"  
>"Wow, The One-Eyed Assassin, So scary so you're still hired to do other people's dirty work, Me? I have been the one behind all the murders with the rose left behind..."<br>"Oh! I've heard of that, In where I live We call you "The Silent Rose..."  
>"Ooh, That's a pretty name..." Flaky giggled, "But I don't work by myself, Lifty's my partner in crime..."<br>"How did you and Lifty meet?"  
>"Well that's a very long story, way before we became partners..."<br>"Did you know him before me?"  
>"No... I met him after Flippy was killed, and after you disappeared..."<br>"Ooh, Partner in Crime for 7 years huh, I've known you since you were a baby, you killed when you turned 4, I can still remember that, seeing a four year old with a knife and there in the front of you stood one of the workers for The AC (Assassin Corperation) I can still remember those words you spoke, "Next time he should watch his mouth..." you giggled and looked down at us, very scary toddler, tell you that right now, no one ever said anything to you until you got your first mission..."  
>"Yeah... But we were only partners since I was 5, so that's three years? Yeah, But their was one more of us, his name was Shifty, he was caught and was killed, I can remember the look on Lifty's face, both of sadness and anger..."<br>"Can you tell me?"  
>"As long as Lifty's not around, he's still not use to having Shifty not around..."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah... But we were only partners since I was 5, so that's three years? Yeah, But their was one more of us, his name was Shifty, he was caught and was killed, I can remember the look on Lifty's face, both of sadness and anger..."  
>"Can you tell me?"<br>"As long as Lifty's not around, he's still not use to having Shifty not around..."

Before Flaky told the story of how she met Shifty and Lifty she took a deep breathe, "I can't believe he's not here ethier, he was really nice..."  
>"You don't have to tell me..."<br>"No... I am going too..."  
>"I also wanna hear it!" Lifty ran in. "He was my brother, I can't even look in the mirror cause we had the same face..." Lifty was crying.<br>"Okay, Lifty, sit down..." and again Flaky took a deep breathe. "It all started after you left Fliqpy, I was walking down the street not paying attention..."  
><em>"Hey, Watch out!" I looked up and saw a giant truck almost run into me. I screamed and ducked. All that was heard was a crash, "Are you all right?" I looked up at the man, who saved my life, or well two men who have saved my life. Both that Forest Green hair and had the same face, they were twins, But one wore a fedora and the other wore a scarf. "You should watch out next time, or you will be badly injured or worse... killed." said the one in the fedora.<br>"Yeah, You shouldn't even be in the road!" The one in the scarf yelled at me. The Fedora one hit his brother.  
>"Be nice, Lifty, she was almost killed!" He yelled.<br>"Sorry, Shifty..."  
>"Anywho, I am Shifty and this is my brother Lifty, you are?"<br>"F-Fay, but my friends or well my masters call me Flaky, are those you real name?"  
>"No My real name is Spencer Theft, But my friends call me Shifty"<br>"And I am Lee theft, and my friends call me Lifty"  
>I giggled, "You guys have funny names..."<br>"Says the one who's called Flaky, here we could bring you to mama, she could probably fix you up.  
>"Yeah! Mama's the best at fixing things!" Lifty grabbed hold of my left hand and Shifty grabbed my right, they both looked at me smiling, they both were really cute and sweet, so I smiled back giggling and we ran to "Mama"<br>"Mama! We're home!" Shifty yelled as he entered the abandoned or well was abandoned house. Out came a beautiful young lady probably only in her 20's.  
>"Shifty, who's that?"<br>"A girl that was in the road, she was almost hit by Leo..."  
>"Leo should really watch out! Oh, but honey, you're bleeding! Lifty! Go prepare her a bath, I'll be up in a minute or too to help you wash!"<br>"Yes, Mama!" Lifty ran upstairs. Mama walked over to me.  
>"Your hair is so pretty." she smiled and held a few strings of my long red hair. "What's your name, sweety?"<br>"F-Fay, but people call me Flaky..."  
>"Flaky, that's a cute nickname, you can call me Mama, I am your mother from now on..."<br>"M-Mama..." I got a better look at her, she had reddish brown hair, green eyes, and not one rincle was on her face.  
>"Yeah, that's right, why don't we get you in the bath..."<br>I smiled and said "Okay, Mama..."_

_**Later that Night...**___

_"Is she gonna stay with us, Mama?" Shifty asked Mama.  
>"If she doesn't have a place to stay then of course, Flaky, Sweetie, do you have a place to stay?" Mama said to me I shook my head as I ate some of Mama's Soup. "Then she could stay, but she will have to sleep in my room..."<br>"Awh, I wanted to sleep with her..." Shifty smiled.  
>"Shifty but that wouldn't be fare to your brother..."<br>"I know, Lifty could sleep with us too!"  
>"I think she would rather sleep with another girl, Are you alright with that, Sweetie?" I nodded. "How old are are you, Flaky?"<br>"S-Seven..."  
>"Ooh, I though right, you are really pretty for your age, where are your parents?"<br>"My Parents? What are Parents?"  
>"Parents are mothers and fathers, like Mama she our mother..." Lifty said.<br>"Yeah, Do you not have a family? Then where were you living?"  
>"Well, I don't know if my masters are counted as a family, and I was living in the CA."<br>"What's the CA?" Mama said.  
>"Assassin Corperation..."<br>"A-Are you a killer?"  
>"No! I am a Assassin!"<br>"Um, Flaky, a assassin is a killer..." Shifty said. I blinked and finally realized that Flippy and my masters have lied to me all these years.  
>"He lied, he told me I was doing a good thing..." I cried.<br>"No! No! No! Flaky, Don't cry.." Mama hugged me and I cried into her shoulder.  
>"He's dead and he lied, he lied about everything, Flippy's a liar..." I cried.<br>"No! Flippy was probably trying to keep you safe, sweetheart..."  
>"N-No, he was always their watching me kill everyone!" I cried.<br>"Well, you're far away from them..." Mama hugged me.  
>"Mama~" I cried and hugged her back. Shifty and Lifty hugged me as well, It was the first time I realized I have finally found a family of my own. <em>

Two years go by and I am 9. "Mama! Mama!" I giggled and ran into Mama's room. Their sat Mama on her bed. "Mama?" She was coughing really bad.  
>"Oh, Flaky, It's just you... I was afraid, it might be the boys."<br>"Why? Don't you wanna see Lifty and Shifty?"  
>"I do, but I am scared of what happened the last time someone was sick in house."<br>"What happened?"  
>"Well, When I had first found the boys around four I had a husband, they both loved him like he was their own father, like they love me like I'm their own mother, but when they turned 6, papa grown very sick, The docter said he wasn't going to make it, He tried to tell the boys but they didn't listen, later that night, while we were all sleeping, Papa died, It took the boy a while to get over Papa." I had tears in my eyes, their was a father for Lifty and Shifty.<br>"So, I would have had a Papa too..." I cried and hugged Mama. The boys both walked in.  
>"Good morning, Mama!" They both cheered. When they spotted Mama, they didn't believe it. "Mama, y-you look like Papa, six years ago... A-Are you?" Shifty said.<br>"Sadly, yes, Shifty, Mama's sick, Probably with the same thing Papa had..."  
>"Mama..."<br>"Don't leave, Mama!" Lifty cried and hugged Mama, Shifty joined and she wrapped her arms around all of us. We all drifted to sleep.

"Flaky, Wake up!" Shifty yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
>"Shifty?" I looked around, I was in their room. "Why ain't I in Mama's room anymore?"<br>"Mama, Carried us all in here, we were sleeping together..." Shifty said. "Flaky, we have bad news..."  
>My eyes widened. "Mama..." I ran into Mama's room, their on her bed, was a letter that read:<br>"Dear Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty,

I am sorry, I know when you are reading this I am probably already dead, Lifty and Shifty please take care of Flaky, and don't worry I am in a happier place now that I am with Papa. I will tell him of how such good boys you have grown to be, and I will most defiantly tell Papa about Flaky. and Flaky, If I see Flippy I will tell him how much you miss him, I am sorry that I have come down to this cold, I love you guys, please don't blame yourselves again Lifty and Shifty, and as for you Flaky, I know you have gone threw someone dying before, but I know you have never gone threw losing someone from a sickness, I will give you all my hopes and dreams, I will watch over you for the rest of your lives, I am also sorry for not telling you this sooner but, Flaky I was also a killer, but people didn't hire me to kill, I killed on my own, I killed for love, for hate, for sadness, and for jealousy! So please do me a favor, Teach Lifty and Shifty to become a killer, just as good as you, I know that no good mother would **ever** tell their children to become a killer but that's life, just don't ever be hired to kill someone, and for you Flaky, I knew from when I first saw you that you were in The CA, as was I, but I quit and I had a price on my head for that, so Lifty and Shifty, Flaky will be killed unless if you protect her, please do that for Mama, Goodbye my children, I love you.  
>Will all my hope, love, and luck,<p>

Mama  
>:My eyes widened, Mama worked for The CA. "Mama's..."<br>"Gone, yes... I am sorry, Lifty's outside barrying her."  
>"Mama!" I screamed and fell on the floor crying.<p>

Then for the next years we lived on our own, we moved into a bigger apartment, a mansion. I was 11 now. "Flaky!" Shifty walked in and woke me up.  
>"Shifty! Don't do that!" I screamed and jumped up, to my surprise Shifty was laughing.<br>"Good Morning, Sleepyhead..."  
>I sighed, "Who did you kill this time?"<br>"Hehehe, Um... I killed fat lady bertha..."  
>"How!? She lives like 10 miles from us!"<br>"Car?"  
>"You're 15?! How are you driving?!"<br>"Fake ID?"  
>"Oh of course, Fake ID's don't people don't have technology to tell when they are fake?"<br>"Yeah, but no one every uses them? Duh?"  
>"Shut up, Shifty..." I said.<br>"Hey, Flaky, How come you have never killed us yet?"  
>"Huh, What do you mean? Why would I ever kill you?"<br>"Well, Back when we were still living with mama and you told us about Flippy and how he told you that you killed someone when you were four becouse he said something he shouldn't have, we say stuff to you that was probably ten times wors-"  
>"Shifty, Back when I was in The CA, I was called Rat child, Maggot, Fucktard, scum, and so many other names, but you guys barely say anything worse than they did, Them compared to you, I was suprised I killed that one when I was four, and Flippy told me that he was the Leader, one of my masters..."<br>"Oh, wow... Us compared to them, I-I am never going to be able to defeat them..."  
>"No, and don't ever try got that!" I yelled at him.<br>"I wasn't going to..."  
>"That's what you always say just before you go and try, Shifty, They're like old army generals their and their nothing compared to my old master, Like for an example, How much stronger is a Dinosour to a flee?"<br>"I don't know, like a zillion times stronger?"  
>"More than that, but even of how much stronger the dinosour to the flee My masters and The army generals are much a stronger gape than the dinosour compared to that flee, so don't even think of it..."<br>"Okay, Flaky, I won't..."

**Later that Night...**

"Hey, Lifty, where's Shifty?" I went downstairs asking Lifty who was watching TV.  
>"I don't know, My Lady, I think he said he was going to some base, thingy, I can't remember, I'm sorry..."<br>"Some base?" I questioned. Then I finally realized, Base ment The CA. "That Idiot!" I grabbed Lifty and ran out of the mansion running to Shifty as fast as I could, It took us about 8 hours to get down to the base, much much longer than it did last time, When I got their my legs were about to collapes, Lifty fell down gaspig for breathe.  
>"Why didn't we stop!" He gasped between breathes.<br>"I-I don't know..."  
>"Ooh, Well Welcome back Miss Flaky," I heard the familiar voice.<br>"Master..."  
>"Looks like you still remember me..." My master was in 50's and was getting older by the minute.<br>"Of course, you raised me up until I was 7."  
>"I am guessing you have come for that fool who though he could beat me..."<br>"Let him go!" I roared.  
>"Oh, But we can't..." He stepped out of the way, their we saw, One of the Generals with his hand around Shifty's throat. Both Lifty and I's eyes widened.<br>"Shifty!" We both screamed.  
>Shifty mouthed some words that must have been 'I'll be able to see Mama and Papa again, Flaky and Lifty, I love you guys, Flaky, It was a pleasure knowing you for the past 5 years.' then the generals arm squeezed around Shifty's throat, killing Shifty by the minute.<br>"Nooooo!" I cried out, I grabbed the pocket knife I hide in my pocket and ran toward the general, stabbing him in the gut. He gasped and relised Shifty, Lifty catching him. My Master swung at me with a sword. I dodged each attack, getting some cuts on me. Then the next one he did, he slammed the sword into my chest, almost hitting my lungs, just missed by a centimeter. I gasped and coughed up blood.  
>"Look's like you should watch your mouth, Flaky..." My Master put it in deeper. I tried to stay awake I grabbed the blade of the sword and slowly started to pull it out, my blood covering the sword.<br>"D-Dont... Steal... M-My... LINE!" I pulled the sword out and pulled it out of My Masters hand. I swung at my master, him dodging the attacks like I did. I kept going tho, wanting revenge for Shifty, each swing was a miss, he grabbed hold of the sword and threw it far away from me then punched me in the face.  
>"I wouldn't ever come back here, Flaky, I did always care for you as my child, so as my last giving as being a fatherly figure I shall not put a price your head, but my dear, if you every come back here, I will kill you with my own two hands." My Master said and walked away. Leaving Me and Lifty all by ourselves.<p>

**3 Hours Later...**

_"We're still five miles away from home..." Lifty said looking at me. Then it started to rain. I sighed.  
>"Great, all we need..."<br>"Hey, Flaky, have you ever heard then when it rains that means a soul has finally left it's body?"  
>"Huh? No? Where did you hear that?"<br>"Mama and Papa told Shifty and I when we were 5, I don't know how I still remember but I do... I miss Mama..."  
>"I do too, Lifty, But now I miss Shifty as well..." I looked at the dead corpse on Liftys back.<br>"I do too, what are we going to do with this?"  
>"We can barry him in the backyard..."<br>"Yeah, Let's do that..."  
>"Hey, was mama's body ever found?"<br>"No... I'm guessing she went and died in a hospital..."  
>"That's what I though..."<br>"Flaky..."  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Why did you leave The CA?"  
>"It's a long story that I don't wanna talk about..."<br>"Okay, I'm sorry for asking..."  
>"It's fine..." and after a few short hours of walking we finally made it home, I went and laid down in bed while Lifty barried shifty.<em>

"So then the next day, We Carved Spencer Theft into a rock that covered Shifty, and we lived our normal lives of killing people." Flaky said and looked at the two boys who sat down in front of her.  
>"Mama... I forgot about her..."<br>"Wow, you're a bad child..." she giggled.  
>"Flaky, I'm sorry, I-I so sorry... Theirs one more thing you forgot."<br>"What was that?"  
>"That the person who killed Shifty... that was Sneaky..."<br>"S-Sneaky..." Flaky's eyes widened. "No, h-he's still alive..."


End file.
